Worth Living For
by Ninjas Say Hi
Summary: Michelangelo is now 30 years old, his family and allies have either been killed or moved on with their lives. But, when four new lives enter his life, he will have a meaning worth living for, once again.(reincarnation)
1. New Generation

**Disclaimed: TMNT, not in any way is it mime.**

 **Summary: Michelangelo is now 30 years old, his family and allies have either been killed or moved on with their lives. But, when four new lives enter his life, he will have a meaning worth living for, once again.**

 **My head, is crazy at the moment I've got to many ideas for my own good and I'm pretty much going, duck, duck, goose, just so I don't leave them unfinished. Enough of me talking, here's my new story, hope you like.**

* * *

Michelangelo let's out another aggravation sigh, he still couldn't believe it he was alone all completely alone. The lair just wasn't the same anymore without out his family, Leo was the first one to go, after Master Splinter, as he gave his life to save his brothers, Raph soon followed after that, the hot head had saved Donnie from a following building and Donnie had died protecting him.

April had moved on with her life, most of his allies were killed or taken, never to be seen again, Karai went missing and was soon found dead. Casey had made to much trouble going around New York making quite a few people upset with him and soon was killed.

Now it was just him, no family and no friends, sure he could still go see April, but she was often busy now with a full time job and often didn't come around anyway.

His eyes narrowed and blink in disbelief, in the first time for years there was sound, sound made by somebody else, that wasn't his footsteps walking around an empty lair. He stays to listen to the sound just for a bit more, denial about the whole situation.

"Crying, why do I hear crying?"

He stands up from his bed and opens up the door before walking out of his room he follows the sound and walks into the sewers.

"A child?"

He knees down towards a small bundle carefully unwarping the small blue blanket around the fragile form and the child blue teary eyes looking straight up at the older turtle. Black hair and small patches of dirt coving the child blue jumpsuit … he was no, more older than a year old.

"I do not understand," Mikey said as he gently picks up the toddler.

The child giggles at him, waving his tiny hands, he did not seem afraid, Mikey places his finger above the toddler noise; the child grabs hold and giggles. Soon the boy hands take Mikey's and rests the side of his head, yawing before sleeping.

"Why would someone leave you out here?"

"Ow," he yells as he feels something tugging on the end of his mask.

"What the?"

His hand goes behind his head and he picks up another child, black hair and red jumpsuit, Mikey winches in pain as the child pokes him in the eye. His eyes drifted to the first one, eyes beaming up with joy and hands moving towards the second one.

"Are you brothers?"

He quickly holds to the two at the sight of a third walking away, brown hair and a purple jumpsuit, he rushes over and catches it before the child falls into the ditch.

"Okay, what the shell is going on?"

The purple and blue are waving their tiny hands smiling and eyes beaming up with joy, the one in red struggles to remove himself, but Mikey strong grip isn't letting him go. His eyes narrowed a fourth one, but unlike the others it was a girl, black hair and a black jumpsuit, she looks at him with a smile and he picks her up.

"You've got to be kidding me. I can't look after kids, where are the humans who left them?"

As his eyes scan the area for anyone still walking around, he didn't see the children hurt eyes, but soon was caught to the sound of small whimpers.

"What's wrong, are you cold, hungry?"

Crying…

"I'm too old for this," he sighs, before noticing red, purple and black blankets on the ground. He picks them up as he walks back to the lair.

* * *

He places then gently on the bed, the three had fallen asleep on the way here and now four human babies sleeping peacefully in a bundle, Mikey frowns as he sits himself on the edge of the bed.

What was he going to do now?

He can't just leave them on someone door step, they had already proven that to be a difficult task and he can't look after them. He didn't have the money, sure April would come every so often to just drop some of her pay check she had earned from work, but he didn't want to trouble her. Not after everything she had done for him and his family, his eyes drifted to the old T-pone sitting on his bookshelf.

It hadn't been used since Donnie was around and now broken of old age, even if he did just call her, like he used to be able to, he no longer knew where she lived. His eyes moved down as he felt a sudden poke in his leg, the toddle in purple lifts his tiny arms up suggestion to be picked up.

But, Mikey is in no mood and his eyes soon drift towards the wall, he sighs at the sound of wimping. Picking the boy up by his collars, Mikey dull eyes meets the child, the kid giggles with joy and Mikey rolls his eyes. He knows he isn't fit to be a parent, he had lost all meaning to his life once his brothers died and now, he didn't know why he even bothering to hang on any more.

"You should be scared of me, kid," he said, in a firm voice.

"I'm a giant mutant turtle and my job is a ninja saving the city, from just your stander banker robbers. And, you're what, a freshly, meat bone human."

He places the child onto his head and the toddle giggles as he claps his hands together, before yawing and falling asleep.

Mikey sighs giving in, he didn't want to bother April, but she is the only one who can help him. He gently removes the toddler from his head and holds him in his arms, his eyes glaze over to an old box near his bed, as he walks over still holding the child in his arms, he checks to see if it stable.

Making judgement, he carries it over towards the bed, he gently places the toddler back down with his brothers and picks up the old blankets that came with them and placed them, into the box. As he carefully places each child inside, he picks up the one in purple last.

"I'm sorry child, but I'm not the turtle I used to be. But, I know someone who can help me look for a family, you four will be better of living in the world then a shelter one."

Gently placing the child in the purple jumpsuit between the red and the blue, he lifts up the box and closes the door behind him.

* * *

It was difficult to find, but he was sure it was her apartment, perking through some windows he observer some familiar objects and old T-phone sat on top of a self and so he waited, onto of the roof top, watching over three silent toddlers. At the sight of April walking towards her apartment, he climbs down the fire escape, trying his best not to wake the four and waits out the window.

She walks in and notices, she smiles, but he doesn't smile back, April sighs before walking up towards the window and opening it and he walks in.

"Hey April," he said, placing the box gently down on the floor.

"I'm not going to hug first," her voice is firm and arms crossed.

"Fine by me," he said, looking around the room.

In the end April gives up and takes him into a hug and he returns it.

"Mikey, where an earth, were you?" she asked. "Every time I go to the lair, you're never home," she said breaking away from there hug.

"Someone needs to protect the city."

"Mikey, you and I both know, after the Shedder the city crime isn't like it used to be."

"Because I'm keeping it in check."

"I know, but I wish you well take it easy. What happens if you're hurt one day and I'm at work? You, don't have anyone to path you up anymore, not after-"

"Don't," Mikey waned her. "Don't bring him up don't bring any of them up."

April sighed, Mikey didn't want anything to do with his brother's after they had died, it was as if every time they were brought up in a conversation whatever was left of his heart would only break. April thoughts were soon cut of at the small sound coming from the box, she notice that Mikey went to bend down and she was shock at the sight, toddler in a black jumpsuit.

"Hey, it's okay," he said, as he slowly stands up. "I don't blame you for crying, stuck with three boys. That's got to be a pain," the child giggles. "My older sister was the same, she had all us to put up with."

Curiosity brought April closer towards the box, she leans and smiles at the sight, the one's in blue and purple were waving their arms at her, but she frowns when she notice the one in red was trying to escaped. Her hands were about to grab him, as he climbs to the top, but was scoped up into Mikey's, the girl in his arms cross her hands and the boy in red turns and frowns.

"There adorable, Mikey, but where did you find them?"

"Found them, in the sewers, they were all over the place."

"But, who would leave them out on their own."

"Don't know, April, but they did, they were all over the place. The kid in the blue, was the only one not wondering around. Mind if I let them out?"

"Go ahead Mikey."

He places the two down beside him and lifts up the other two placing them all in a group, he looms over them not daring to take his eyes away.

"As much as it really is nice seeing you, what are you doing here?"

"Could you find them somewhere to live? A safe place, I can't look after them."

"Why, because the city needs you?"

She didn't mean to come out and sound so hash, but she didn't want to one day walk into the lair and find him dying because of it.

"It's my job."

"It's not your job Mikey, I get it. You're carrying on the job that your brothers had left behind, but I'm sure they wouldn't want you, to turn out like this. They would want their little brother to be happy," all toddlers glace up at the two, the purple one clumsy tripping over his own hands.

"April, please," he begged. "Look at me."

"I am, looking at you, your old, your tired, you hardly smile."

"I've got nothing to smile about!"

April gasp and the children flinch at the sudden outburst.

"I walk home into an empty lair, I've got know family. All dead, how do you accepted me to smile, when I walk into my nightmare every night, the only different is, it's not a dream."

He stumbles towards the couch he didn't mean to lose his temper, but he couldn't keep it in anymore, he covers his eyes and the children walk towards him, all but the purple one.

"Mikey, I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry, I'm so very sorry. I don't know how long I can be here, every day it's the same, I just want my big brothers back."

April sits herself next to him, her eyes glace towards the child in the purple jumpsuit and her eyes widen, and he starts to stand arms out and looking director at Mikey.

"Mikey," April nudged, "look."

Mikey wipes away the tears starting to show and surprised by the sight, instincts, he opens up his arms and the child walks towards him, he falls, but Mikey is there to catch him.

"Hey there little guy," he holds him and he rested his head closer to his heart. "That was pretty amazing, pretty amazing indeed."

The toddler giggles as Mikey holds him into his arms.

"Mikey, you do know. If I can find a family for them, they might be slipt up."

Mikey glances over to her, he didn't want the children to break apart as far as he was aware of, they were there only family each other had and he didn't want to be the reason to why they never knew each other.

"But, you can't look after them," he said, as he removed the toddler from his arms and placed him down with his sibling. "And, I can't."

"Maybe this is what you need, it will help you get your life back on track," April said, careful about her words.

"What about the city?"

"The city is just fine, no Kranng, no Shredder and the police can protect the people from bank robbers or street gangs, not to mention the Purple Dragons haven't been seen in a while."

"April."

"Please, just think about it. I worry too much about you Mikey; you haven't been the same in a very long time. And you know, just as well as I do, if your family can see you they, be heart broken."

April was expecting him to snap, she knew that whenever the others were brought up, Mikey just never seem to be able to handle it.

"Da-da, daddy."

Both eyes widen and glaze down to the floor at the words the girl in the group had spoken. Her arms, wide open, eyes beaming up with joy and smelling, Mikey picks up the child in the black jumpsuit and holds her near his face.

"Daddy," she said again, gigging, Mikey and her forehead meet and in return her tiny arms warp around his face.

"And besides, I think they've found the perfect father," April giggles.

* * *

 **Okay, so I know there are a lot of reincarnation fic's out there, but I had to add one to the collection.**

 **How would Mikey handle of being a father to four? Is he even up to the task?**

 **Reviews are loved and welcomed, you guys are awesome and ninja's rock.**

 **Ninja signing out.**


	2. Father's Here

**Sorry if information may be wrong. I'm an only child and the only experience I have dealing with children, is the fact that I did a week worth of work experience in a day care. Yep.**

* * *

Michelangelo now finds himself waiting on April as she goes to check the children's health, in a way he was thank full for his late smart older brother.

Donatello could never admit his love to April before he passed, but he had taught her everything he knew if someone was hurt or sick, in a way it was peace of mind knowing someone would be there for Mikey if he needed to be patched up. For this Michelangelo was thank full, sure he knew the basic now, but again only because Donnie was there to teach him.

A signal tear drop onto the ground at the memory, even now he was still having difficultly on moving on with his life. Leo and Raph had both died in their teens and Donnie had died when he was 20 and now it was him.

"Maybe not," he told himself, as his eyes glazed down towards the box he used to carrier the toddlers.

"Good news, Mikey. There all in great sharp and you were right. Three boys and one girl," she said as she carries out the one in purple and red. Quickly handing the two over, before she goes back into the room before returning back and handling the other two.

"So, what are you going to name them?"

He glazed at her, he never thought about names and in a way it was kind of silly not to.

"I don't know." His eyes narrowed at the sight of the one in red trying to climb, his shoulder.

"You can always name them, after-"

"No, I told you not to bring them up."

"Mikey, remember what Leo said before-"

"I don't want to hear it!"

Mikey's eyes widen as he felt his mask being pulled back, April giggles at the sight of the toddler in the red jumpsuit pulling the ends of Mikey mask.

"What is with this kid? It was how I found him to," he said, removing him and placing him back down with his sibling.

Once down, the child in red giggles, before poking the one in purple the one in blue automatic septs in and shakes his head, causing the child in red to frown.

"Come on Mikey, it be perfect and I'm sure if the others were here, they would love it."

"Da-da." The girl of the group spoke, opening and closing her arms understanding the gesture, Mikey picks her up into his arms.

"Y-you really think they won't mind."

Maybe it was for the best, but at the same time he didn't want to see the family he once had in the eyes of the children.

 _Wouldn't that, just bring more pain in my heart?_

Mikey is snapped out his thoughts as the child starts to doze off, ear close to his heart.

"I'm sure, they wouldn't mind. In fact, I'm pretty sure Leo would have loved the idea."

April notice the one in blue trying to climb the couch, she picks him up gently despite his protest and brings him to Mikey. Michelangelo opens his left arm and she gently places the child down and just like the one black it didn't take long before two toddlers were silently asleep.

"I'm sure he would," Mikey reply.

The two adults both look down to the child in red and despite tears starting to fall, he to tried to climb the couch and she places the toddler, beside Mikey. He yawns before falling asleep, beside the turtle leg, as for the one in purple he was already dozing of onto the floor. But, still did his best effects to gesture in being picked up and April place him on the opposite's side.

"Any idea yet Mikey?"

He didn't want to, he didn't want to name them after his lost family, he just couldn't bear the thought of always be reminded to what he once had. But, let a part of him didn't see them any different, he knows if his brothers were here, they would gladly allowed it, even if they did protest, it wouldn't be long before they give in.

"I think, you already know the answer," he replies. "Leonardo," he eyes moved towards the one in blue. "Raphael," his eyes glanced to the on in red. "And Donatello," the one in purple yawns.

"What about the girl, are you going to name her Karai."

"No," he firming said, looking at the girl of the group.

"The Shredder gave her that name, when he took her away from sensei. Instead, I'm going to name her Miwa."

* * *

Mikey spend most of the night watching the four, each sleeping in a separate box wrapped around the blankets they were found in. His eyes blink, when a thought processed into his mind.

Where were they going to sleep, once there older?

He frowns at the sudden conscious; it meant his brothers rooms were going to be replaced. Placing a hand over his beating heart, he clams himself, he couldn't bring himself to do it he hadn't been into any of them, not even Splinters.

He knew he wasn't going to get rid of anything they owned, he was sure of it.

He sighs, before taking in the new trace of thought, he stands up slowly, gazing at the children peacefully sleeping before walking out and leaving the door open. He stops in his tracks at the sound of a slightly before retracing them and walking back towards his room, he stands there for a moment unsure what to do.

"Raph," he said, but frowned at the name.

He can't call his child that, they aren't his brothers and most certainly isn't his sister. Until this day from and until someone claims them, they are his children and so he sighs before walking over towards them.

"Raphael," he said, picking up the screaming child.

It felt strange; he hadn't used that name in such a long time and just didn't feel right, he was used to shorten the name. But, again he tells himself the children are not his brothers and the girl is not Karai.

How come he can't convince himself, if it was true?

His eyes turned back to the crying child, he's surprise Raph sibling hasn't woken up, yet.

"Raphael," he said.

He isn't quite sure, what to do? It's been a long time that he had to comfort any of his brothers from a nightmare or a night terror and it's been a long time, before anyone has comfort him.

" _It's okay Mikey, it's just a dream."_

"It's okay Raphael, it's just a dream. They mean you no harm, not really and beside if you wake up, I'm here."

Mikey remembers the words his brothers used to use to help him and he remembers Leo, humming him back to sleep, Raph standing beside him to keep the nightmares away and Donnie reassuring words.

The child clams down enough, to open his eyes.

"Pa-pa," he said barley and Mikey nods.

"Yeah kid, papa's here."

For the first time in years, he feels a smile appear on his face and the child lets out a small giggle. An idea occurs and the turtle eyes moved towards his old book self, where his tape up teddy bear sits. He moves, still holding the child and grabs the bear, Raph's eyes are glued to the object in his hands.

"You see this?" he waves the bear and the child waves his arms in respond.

"I used to get pretty messed up nightmares, back in the day," he moves back towards the bed. "Still do, but I haven't used this in such a long and I think he needs a home. What do you say, kid? Do you think, you can be the guard?"

The child smiles, grabbing a hold of the stuffed bear, Mikey hands the teddy over and watches as the toddler hugs the animal arm.

"Yeah, Raphael. He's yours now."

He places the toddler back into the box and sits on back down on his bed, he knows that his brothers rooms are going to have to be reorganize soon, but that can wait for now.

The next morning April walks in and she smiles at the sight of Mikey peacefully sleeping, she had come in to check what baby things was need after work and that's when see notice the teddy bear in Raph's arms.

"Must get toys for the other three as well," she told herself before walking out.

* * *

"DAD!"

The sight of fallen, playing cards on the ground, always meant trouble will as far as Raph was concern it was Leo's fault. Seven year old Miwa is trying her best to break up the fight between Leo and Raph, with a crying Donnie holding a stuff dog in his right arm.

"DAD!" Donnie yelled, in between tears.

His sky goggles threaten to fall down, every time his head would lean back.

"DAD!" he yelled again, now holding his stuff dog in his arms, its floppy ears touching the ground.

Donnie's eyes widen at the sight of milk spilling on his purple shirt and glares at Raph, despite the tears. Raph pokes his tone, but the cup falls to the ground as Leo tackles him, Miwa stares at the youngest hands on her hip.

Donatello still couldn't believe it, still shock by his sister new haircut. She had gone to the hair dressers to get it cut, so it would suit her ninja training. She hisses as she feels a liquor splat on her black clothes.

"Raph!" she yelled.

"It wasn't me, it was Leo."

"Was not," the one in with the blue shirt reply.

"Was to."

"Was not."

"Dad!" Donnie screams.

"Was to."

"Was not."

"DAD!"

"What happen, what's going on?" Mikey yells as he runs into the room, nearly tripping over.

His eyes narrowed at the messed, Leo and Raph soon stops fighting at the sight of the older turtle walking in. Donnie runs up to him, crying and Mikey picks him up, the ninja turtle walks around the fallen cards and around the toy set.

"What happen?" he order.

"Leo and Raph, are fighting again" Miwa said, pointing at her two little brothers.

"Not my fault sensei," Raph defends himself.

"Oh really?" Mikey questioned.

Raph head goes down in shame and Mikey rolls his eyes.

He was proud of all four of them and had taught them everything he knew, most of the time they were well behave and it was only Leo and Raph that seemed to get into trouble. Mikey would never admit it, not to his children, but it would hurt him every time he saw the two oldest boys fighting. As it would remind him, about his two older brothers, but he pushed on as the children need him most.

"Then tell me, why is Donatello crying?" Donnie slightly removes his goggles and glazed towards his brothers.

"Not my fault, he's a big baby," Raph said, crossing his arms.

"I'm not," Donnie protest, nearly slipping from his father grip, but Mikey doesn't allow the fall to happen.

"Yes you are." Raph shouts.

"Raphael, that's enough. Now April, coming over soon to look after you tonight," he said, placing Donnie back on the ground.

"You're going on patrol, again. Aren't you father?" Miwa said, quietly.

"Yes, I am."

"But, you always going on patrol," Leo whined.

"Not all the time, some night's I spend my time with you, guys."

The kids heads goes down in sadness, even though they've treater April like an aunty and loved her like a part of the family. It wasn't the same, knowing that there father was out there and, yes they were aware of his job. But, the thought of him out in the cold protecting the city and to keep it safe only bothered them, because at the end nobody knowledge him.

"Hey, what's with all the sad faces? You know I will, always come home."

He bends down towards Miwa and glances at the others, only Raph looks up anger in his eyes.

"It's no fair!" Raph, yells and point, tears starting to show, but he refused to cry in front of his sibling.

"Kid-"

"No! It's no far! I don't get it you can't come to any of our school events. Aunty April does instead, but you don't come because of the way, you look! Why bother protecting people, if they, if they think you're a monster!"

Mikey's eyes narrowed and Raph's siblings gasp and he panicked. Raph, didn't mean it, he was mad, mad at the world.

Why should his father have to risk his life and not get a signal thank you?

He takes a step back, he can see hurt in Michelangelo eyes and he hates the thought. That he is the reason, to why the pain is there, so before anyone could speak, he runs, he runs straight to his room and he didn't care about April walking into the lair.

"What happen?" April asked concern about the short temper eight year old.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him later on. Be good for April, kids," he said.

Quickly leaving and heading towards the enteritis, he stops though as he feels arms warped around his leg, he glazed down to see Leo hugging him with all his might.

"He didn't mean it," Leo said and Mikey holds him into his arm.

"I know and I'm not mad at your brother. Be good, Leonardo," he pokes the boy forehead.

"For the recorded, I don't think you're a monster," a small shy smile appears on Leo and the boy giggles as Mikey puts him down on the ground.

"Thanks kid."

* * *

Mikey yawned as he walks down the sewers, he didn't mean to spend so much time topside, but he simply lost track of the time. Once in the lair, he checks in every room, it was a difficult task removing his brothers belongs and replacing, what was once there's. But with the help of April, he had mange to do the task; he couldn't get rid of some of their prize treasures, so he kept them.

Mostly there weapons, his mind was often debating to give the children his brothers weapons, but just the thought of it only causer heart break.

His head check Miwa's room and sees her sound asleep, it used to be the old guess room that April had dunning her time here.

Leo's…

Raph's…

And…

He stops, before retracing his steps back to Raph's room. He can see the child wimping, Mikey sighs at how much the kid bears to his once older brother. Just like the turtle before him, he had trouble with his anger and April was often called from work, just to talk to the principle about the lasts kid he punched in the face.

Not only this, but just like his older brother the only time, he was truly calm was around Michelangelo. He had even named the stuff teddy Mikey gave him as a toddler, Spike and this had set the older turtle into a meltdown. However, had clam down at when Raph blamed himself for his father's illness despite April telling him over wise.

"Raphael," he said, as he patted his son on the head.

"I'm sorry," the boy muttered in his sleep.

"Raphael, please wake up, it's a dream."

Raph's eyes beamed open, clutching on his teddy bear.

"Father," he cried and hugs him.

"Hey, it's okay, kid. I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you a monster, I was mad at the world. Because they don't know about you, and they think you're not real."

"I know kid and I don't blame you for thinking, that. But, you must know, the world isn't ready, for me."

"Why?" he asked, whipping away his tears.

"Because, I'm not like them and they might fear me, because I'm different."

"But, today a teacher told us, that it's okay to be different."

"Yes, yes it is okay. However, you need to think of it from there side, they know very little about me and less knowledge is only more fear. Because it's something they don't understand and this makes people scared and scared soon turns into hate."

Raph nods his head, still in tears as he moves closer in his father arms.

"You're not a monster, father," Raph's eyes beam up. "You're a big teddy bear."

Mikey smiles a rare thing to see on his father's face and Raph smiles back, knowing his dad isn't mad at him, nor could he ever be.

* * *

 **Sup? Okay, so here's the thing, the kids don't have their masks, yet, but they will soon. They will also age as the story goes on, but not as fast as it just did and there all seven now. Remember, Mikey doesn't know the actual day there born and they have a found day just like he and his brothers did. But, more information on that late, thanks to everyone who has review fav and followed.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, you guys are awesome and ninjas rock.**

 **Ninja out!**


	3. Always There

**Disclaimed: I have rights, I have job rights, I have school rights, I have music taste rights, but I do not have the right to own TMNT. (Cries.)**

* * *

Miwa wiped her eye as she got herself up and walks out into the pit, Leo and Raph were already up and watching morning cartons. She didn't wonder where Donnie was, most likely in his room pretending to be an inventor and attempted to build things out of whatever their father finds on patrol.

"Kids, breakfast."

She smiles as she stands up from the bean bag, but was soon knocked to the ground as Leo and Raph fling through the room. She frowns and stands herself back up, before sitting at the kitchen bench.

"Where's Donatello?"

"In his room father," Miwa replied, as the turtle places down her plate.

"Again? I thought I told that kid, to spend less time in his room."

"He wants to be a silly inventor," Raph said, stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"There's nothing wrong with that, Raphael. But, it doesn't mean he's allowed to miss out on family times."

"Donatello!" the turtle yells, before walking towards the room.

"Daddy, I don't feel so good."

Mikey's eyes narrowed once he realized Donnie was standing in front of him, still in his purple pj's.

"What's wrong, kid?" he asked, picking him up in his arms and pressing a firm hand on his son's forehead.

"I feel icky."

"Yeah, don't blame ya. You've got a fever kid."

As Mikey walks out of the kitchen, three worried children follow him, but stop once they were outside of Donnie's room.

"I see little ninjas, not eating there breakfast," he said, as he turned around.

"But, Donnie father?" Leo asked.

"I well take care of Donatello and you will eat your breakfast training is cancel for today."

Donnie watches his sibling, slowly walking away as his head rested on the turtle shoulder. He yawns as he feels his bed underneath him and eyes barely open as Mikey tucks him in.

"Where you going?" Donnie asked dozily.

"I'm going to get the, thermometer I be back in a minute," Donnie nods and watches his father leaves and it isn't long before he comes back.

"Open up, kid."

The seven year old opens his mouth and Mikey places the thermometer his tone, gently pressing a hand onto his head.

"101 1. Not good, how do you feel?"

"Hurts all over," he winded.

Mikey sighs, he knew he should have seen this coming, for a couple of days now Donatello wasn't keeping up with his sibling during training and had been strangely quiet.

"If I get you some soup, do you think you can eat some?" Donnie shakes his head, slowly.

"No, tummy hurts to."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, kid?" Mikey asked, as he rubs a hand through Donnie brown hair.

"Didn't, want you to worry."

"I always worry, it's comes with being a parent."

As Mikey stands, he's stop when Donnie holds onto his hand.

"Don't leave."

"I'm going to get you something to eat. You might be on bed rest for a while and you're going to need all the strength you can get."

"But, I don't want to be alone," Donnie said, wiping away his tears.

"What, about if I call one of your brothers?" Donnie shakes his head, so he asked instead.

"Miwa?"

Mikey nods, Miwa and Donnie shard a strong bond despite the two sometimes getting into little fights, they had always been there for each other as Leo and Raph would fight more often.

"Sure kid, Miwa can you come in here please."

Miwa, footsteps was soon heard and soon she burst into the youngest room.

"Hai sensei."

"Can you keep an eye on your brother? I'm just going to get him something to eat and a couple of things to help get the fever down."

"Hai sensei," she said, soon going towards her little brother as their father walks out of the room.

Mikey feared, if the fever didn't go down then April would soon have to be involved in order to take Donnie to the hospital. The last thing he needed was him, devolving seizures because of a high fever, quickly asking Leo to inform her and telling Raph he's welcomed to see his brother. The older turtle soon fills an empty bowl with cold water and grabs a rag in his hands and heating up a can soup. Leo and Raph follows him into their brother's room.

"He felt asleep, is that good?" Miwa asked wordily.

"Yes, but we need him to wake him up. So he can eat something."

Miwa step down from the bed and stood by her brothers, the three watches as their father dip the rag into the cold water and gently shake there little brother awake.

"D-dad," he choked.

"Hey son, do you think you can try this?" He holds out the teaspoon, "it's your favourite."

Donnie shakes his head, before slowly dozing off to sleep, Mikey sighs, placing the bowl down on the drawer.

As the night moved on, the three refused to move from Donnie side and had made a nest close to his bed, to keep an eye on both the youngest of the family and their father. Even though Mikey held it well, he was worried and soon he knew he was about to panic, Donnie's fever didn't seem to want to go down. Instead it seemed to get worse and fast, he had done everything his Donnie used to do whenever one of them were down with the flue.

Damp cloth … checked.

Cold bath … did that.

Medicine … been done.

"That's it, April taking you to the hospital," Mikey said as he carefully walked around the sleeping children on the floor.

"No."

He stops in his tracks at the sound, his sibling were soon by Donnie's side stopping him from falling out of the bed, the youngest started to cough, causing Mikey to be quickly be by his side.

"Kid, you're sick, real sick and I can't bring down your fever."

"But, if I go to the hospital, you can't see me," he started to cry and Miwa hugged him into her arms.

"Kid," he said quietly.

"He's right father," Leo responds.

"I'm sorry kid, but you need to go. I've done everything I can for you, but the doctors can do more to help you."

Donnie whimpers in his sisters arms, but soon felt his father taking him into a hug.

"Do you think you can be brave?" Donnie wipes away his tears and glances up to his father's eyes, he slightly nods. "Then I need you to do this, it's important for you to get better."

Donnie nods, he knows how protective his father can be and even though they don't know why. April had once told them that if one of them died before him, his farther wouldn't be able to take the heart ache.

"Kay," he whispers slightly, placing his small hand over his father's heart.

"Thanks kid."

Mikey places Donnie back down on his bed and walks out the door.

"Don't want to go," Donnie said, quietly.

"Don, ya have to," Raph said.

"But, I want to be with daddy."

The kids shifted at the sound of the youngest voice, even though by now most of then called there father by titles. Donnie was still the only one, who kept on calling Michelangelo, "dad," and when he was scared it would always go back to, "daddy." Michelangelo had never taught them a prefer way to call him, it was just easy for the kids to tell people on the outside world as father or sensei.

"We know, Donnie," Miwa tried to comfort him. "But, you know how protective he is."

"Yeah, remember the time we were walking home for the first time?" Leo asked and Donnie nods. "Remember when, that street gang attack us and called them self's, the… the um."

"Purple lizard," Raph said.

"No. Purple Dragons, yeah that's it," Leo adds.

"Where's this going to?" Donnie asked.

"I'm getting there, anyway. Remember how they trap us in the alley and because we didn't come home on time, father knew something was up and he went looking for us. Aunty April pulled up in a van and kicked two guys down and father came in. He was really mad."

Donnie nods, he remembers that day, they're had wanted to try walking home without April and Mikey had agree to it, but if they weren't home on time. Both were coming after them and Donnie knew from that day on, his father could become serious mad, he had never seen so much anger in him.

Granted, the old turtle never shown any anger before, but the eyes on his father would have been enough to kill someone, without a fight, if looks could kill.

"He was more angry then what Raph, can get," Miwa but's in.

"Hey," Raph protested. "I'm not mad all the time," Leo glares and the hot head only mumbles.

"Anyway, my point is. Father doesn't want to lose any of us, remember what Aunt April said?"

"He can't take a lost, it well be too much for him," Donnie and Leo both said at the same time.

"Kay, I'll get better, so daddy doesn't need to worry."

"Ready to go Donnie," April said as she walked in.

Donnie nods and runs up to Mikey, he picks him up into his arms and takes him into a hug.

"I bring his stuff over, later," April said, as she takes away the boy.

"That's fine, it be pack before you come back."

"Sensei," Miwa said.

"Yeah."

"Can we go with Donnie? We want to be there for him." Mikey hesitated for a while.

"April?" he asked her and she nods.

"Don't worry, I've taken a couple of days off," the turtle eyes drift to the kids.

"Very well, but stay out of trouble."

They nod as their father hands over there brother, April smiles, placing hand on the child forehead.

"Hurts," he quietly said.

"We know little one, but you're going to get better soon."

As April walks out of the room, three reaming children follow, leaving Mikey alone once again. Sure, in a way he was used to it, they all went to school leaving him to his own thoughts. But despite knowing where they're going to Mikey's mind continues to mess around with his memories.

"Only going to the hospital," he bitterly says before sitting back down onto the bed.

He didn't see Miwa running back to him as he was already far too deep into his mind, but he did feel something hugging his leg causing him to look down.

"Love you father," he ruffs her short black hair.

"Love you to kiddo, now you better go before April leaves without you." She nods.

She knows that April would never do that to anyone of them, but she also knows this is her father's way of hurrying things along. She quickly dashes through the door and waves, before leaving him alone again.

* * *

Donnie's eyes blink rapidly as he stares out the window in front of him, three other people shared the same room as him and he was the only one who got window to look at. The dark sky and the towers in front of him, was away in hoping to see his father dashing about.

Leo and Raph already fast asleep and Miwa slowly dozing off, April had gone to get some coffer for herself, leaving them alone for a short while.

His mind wonders if his sister had been having nightmares, most of his sibling did, but so far he hadn't got any or at least not any with like there nightmares. He remembers Miwa telling father about them, all of his older brothers nightmares seem to be horrible.

Leo and Raph often dreamt them self-up as turtles and Mikey was with them as well, but not the father he knew instead he was a teenage just like their dream forms would be.

They often describe him to be the opposite he is now, smiling, goofing off and just being a teenage and less being a ninja. Miwa would say, she was human still, but it would never take long after that before she burst into tears, saying she was trying to kill them.

Donnie would often laugh, but was soon shut up, with the serious expression his family would give them, after his sibling would tell him about aliens and other mutants.

Donatello didn't believe that, sure he could see other life forms, but aliens living among them and trying to take over the world he didn't see it. But, the eyes on his father were often full of pain, when every, they talk about their dreams, only told him otherwise.

"Donnie, what are you still doing up?"

April voice was heard, as she walks into Donnie privet cube, she places a blanket over the three as they have fallen asleep and she sits down on the chair, taking small mouth full of coffer, before placing it to the table.

"Couldn't sleep," he said, as he turns his head to her.

"Try to."

"Aunty April?" she nods as an answers, "Were there any other mutants like dad?"

April raise an eye brow at the sudden questioned.

"Why would you like to know?" she asked, gently.

"Well, if dad's a mutant, surely there must have been others. How many and what happen to them all?"

April sighs, pulling a blanket over him, she didn't want to answer, Mikey had tried so hard to keep his brothers a secret and she didn't want to take that one form of comfort away from him.

Donnie's eyes shifted, he could have sworn he saw something, running in the night sky across the building.

"There were others," this had caught Donnie attention again. "But, they were bad, very bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Some of them worked for a very cold man, who wanted nothing but unlimited power."

"Did dad stop him?" she giggles slightly.

"Yes and he had help."

His eyes turned again, something was out there, something was watching them, he knew it, he had that feeling and that's when realized it. Facing right at the window there was a figure, sitting on the roof top, April's eye followed the boy directions and she smiles.

"He came," Donnie said, not daring to take his eyes away.

"Yes, he did and he would always come," she said, rubbing a hand through the boy hair. "No matter how far, no matter what. But your father will always come for you and nothing will stand in his way to get to you, all of you."

Donnie smiles. It was as if all his worries in the world went away and he didn't care about nightmares or aliens or what else was out there in the world. He didn't care about his logic, of what was meant to be and isn't because his father was there and he well be for a very long time and this helped him sleep, through the night.

* * *

 **Again updates are going to take away, so please wait. However, when I do get time to write again next chapter ninja weapons and drama.**

 **Reviews are welcomed and loved, you guys are awesome and ninjas rock.**


End file.
